Destiny
by Streamshade
Summary: Roselight has a great life. A great mate and great kits. But what will happen when a tragic accident occurs , revealing terrible secrets? Will Roselight and her kits be able to overcome this force? Or will her memories blind her forever?
1. Kits

Roselight gazed down on her newborn kits. "They 're perfect," Whisperfang breathed.

"Yes," Roselight agreed."You can name a tom and a she-cat and I'll name the other two she-cats."

"Well, I think they should have names based on ours, so I'll name this one Bloomkit. And how about Silentkit for the tom?" Whisperfang asked.

"Those are beautiful," Roselight purred. "These other two will be called Shiningkit and Flickerkit." Roselight drifted off to sleep knowing she would love her kits forever.


	2. Exploring

Roselight's POV

When I woke up, Silencekit and Flickerkit had opened their eyes. Silencekit's eyes were blue, just like his mother's, but Flickerkit had Whisperfang's amber eyes.

"Mama! Can me and Silencekit go out to play?" Flickerkit asked excitedly. "Wait until your sisters open their eyes," I said. At that minute, Bloomkit opened her shining blue eyes. Shiningkit yawned and stretched out her paws. Strangely, her eyes were green. I would talk to Whisperfang about it later.

"Alright, you can go outside, just be careful."

The kits wandered outside into the StormClan camp. "Wow, it's huge! " Shiningkit mewed, in awe.

"It's not that impressive," Silencekit scoffed.

"Run along now you four. If you go see the elders, they might tell you some stories," I mewed

"Alright!" Bloomkit squealed, and they ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author note: it didn't do what I told it to. I guess I'll mark author notes with a squiggly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YAY SQUIGGLIES


	3. Nothing advanced

~ epic age jump, seeing as I didn't want to do another filler chapter. Might be a bit like a filler chapter but it's still better.~

"We're going to be apprentices!" Silencekit cheered.

"You still have to wait six sunrises for that." Roselight chided. "But you might want to talk to some of the other apprentices, and ask them to teach you a few of the simpler moves."

Featherpaw, Leafpaw, and Moonpaw were the only apprentices, and had just become apprentices a few moons ago. They were well acquaintanced with her kits.

"Featherpaw , Moonpaw, Leafpaw!" The kits chanted. "Teach us some battle moves!"

"Don't go teaching them anything advanced." Roselight warned. "They might get hurt."

"Don't worry,Roselight." Featherpaw purred. " we don't know anything advanced anyway."

The apprentices padded off with the kits trailing behind them.

"Can you teach us the..." Roselight purred as they faded out of hearing distance.

"Mama,mama!" Flickerkit squealed." Featherpaw taught us the front swipe!"

And Leafpaw and Moonpaw said they would teach us the lightning attack when we were apprentices!" Bloomkit added.

"That's wonderful, little ones." Roselight said wearily." But it's time for a nap now."

"Aw, do we have to?" Silencekit whined, doing anything but living up to his name.

"Yeah, we're almost apprentices!" Shiningkit mewled.

"When you're apprentices, you'll be working so hard you'll be praying to StarClan for a nap!" Roselight said teasingly.

" alright. ". The kits grumbled, and filed into the nursery.

~was that long enough for you pallidium? If you know how to make things bold on an iPod tell me. If anyone else is reading this, why don't you review so I know you're there?~


	4. Gone

Don't kill me.

~You guys are going to hate me after this chapter. I know. How could I do such a thing?! *runs off crying eyes out* now you'll see why the genre is tragedy.~

Roselight's POV

Today the kits were anxious to get out. After all, there were only three sunrises until their apprentice ceremony. I was so proud of my darlings. Oh, what would I do without them? They ran over to a clearing full of rocks. I looked after them lovingly." Wait, NO! Come back!"

Shiningkit's POV

I saw it coming. I tried to scream a warning to my siblings. But it came too fast. "Shiningkit!" I heard a voice cry. My vision blurred. Was it Bloomkit? No, Flickerkit. Her ginger pelt was getting darker. Pain. I told her to run, but nothing came out. Run Flickerkit, Run! But it kept on coming. I couldn't see. But I heard her cry out in pain as it rolled over her. I heard her telling Bloomkit and Silencekit to run, for us. Bloomkit ran as a sharp rocks rained over her. But Silencekit didn't listen. I felt him tug

on my paw. No, Silencekit! Run! But the same thing that happened to me happens to him. I hear Bloomkit cry out. "No! Flickerkit!Shiningkit!Silencekit!" My lips move but no sound comes out. Goodbye Mama and Papa. Goodbye Bloomkit. Goodbye world. So this is what it feels like to die. I hear one last thing as I leave this world. Bloomkit crying out to me and my siblings. One word. Goodbye.

Bloomkit's POV

I was numb. Frozen. I couldn't feel the tiny cuts peppering my fur. I could hear a voice shouting out my siblings names over and over. I knew it was my voice. But I didn't care. "They're okay." I kept thinking." They had to be!" But they weren't okay. I watched as Silencekit's eyes closed for the last time. I watched Flickerkit take her final breath, her dying breath. I watched Shiningkit's lips move as she tried to say one final word. Goodbye. I remembered running as Flickerkit told me to. I remember crying back to them. . The word echoed in my Silencekit. Goodbye Flickerkit. Goodbye forever. My Clanmates gathered around me. I heard Whisperfang breathe "oh no. Oh no." . The word became a chant in my head. The world became a haze as I stood there, blank. Roselight cried out. A cat picked me up by the scruff. I didn't struggle. I didn't move. I just repeated one word. " .gone." I said.

"Shh, it'll be okay Bloomkit." A voice whispered. But I knew it wouldn't be okay. It would never be okay again. They were gone. Gone. "Gone, Gone, GONE." I insisted. Gone.

~NOOOOOOOO how did Shiningkit and co. die? Died in a rockfall, in case you didn't figure it out . Bloomkit was going to die and Shiningkit would live, but when I actually started writing it I knew Shiningkit had to die. R.I.P Shiningkit she is my favorite. I may make some tributes to them, who knows.~

Bonus: at the border of StarClan, a dark figure slipped away into the murky forest.

Three guesses who it is! It's either one from the original warriors series, or one of my OCs, Darkwhisker and Thornfang. Review for the next chapter!


	5. Tragedy

~* peeks out from under bed.* phew, I think it's safe. Steps on floorboard.*floorboard creaks and angry people run with weapons from all sides*

I'm sorry! I had tragedy as the genre, so you were warned . Happy Mother's Day, Roselight! Not.:(~

Roselight's POV

I ran towards my kits, but it was too late. The boulders where rolling over them before I was even half- way there. Flickerkit wailed for Silencekit and Bloomkit to run. Bloomkit let out a heart-wrenching cry as the light faded from Shiningkit's eyes. Her cry merged with mine as I wailed my grief to the sky. "Why StarClan, why?!" I screeched. The Clan had come out of their dens. They ran towards my dead kits. I remember hissing and telling them to stay away. Oh my kits, my precious kits, why, why, why?! Bloomkit was standing there shivering, calling out again and again;" Shiningkit!Flickerkit! Silencekit!" Over and over. The names of my dead kits. No... They aren't dead, they can't be! But I knew there were dead, and nothing could bring them back. Bloomkit fell silent as Mistsong lifted her by the scruff. But she started repeating another word, a terrible one. Gone. Yes , Gone. My kits, Gone. My babies, my loves! gone. In a few seconds, my wonderful life had turned into a swirling void of despair. I hoped my kits got warrior names in StarClan. But no, they couldn't age. But they could have their names, right. Shiningmoss, Flickermist and Silenceblaze were good names. But this is useless, all if it. My kits were gone.

In the Dark Forest, Thornfang looked on. She was suffering. Her kits were dead. Except one. He would kill her too. But that's not enough, Roselight. Oh no. I'll make you suffer until you beg for death. But I won't grant your wish. Letting you live will be a much better punishment, oh yes. You can NEVER get away from me, Roselight. NEVER.

~awwwww poor Roselight. She watched her kits die in front of her. But she doesn't know it was more than a tragic accident...~


	6. Toning your Skills

Whisperfang's POV

I heard Roselight cry out, so did the rest of the clan. I could only watch as the rocks tumbled over my kits, my precious kits. I could hear Bloomkit screaming. At least she was still alive . But how many more were dead? I was almost there. Bloomkit had fallen silent. She was unmoving, still. I could see three small shapes limp on the ground. Only one of my kits survived. "Oh no. Oh no. No." I murmured. This couldn't be happening, StarClan why? They were so young, too young, too young to die. I would never see them again . Ever. They were gone.

I walked to the medicine den. Bloomkit tried to raise her head." Flickerkit?" She asked. I blinked back tears, knowing my kits were gone. And so was Shiningkit, the one he had promised to protect.

When I woke up I was in a forest filled with light. That can't be. I thought. It's Leaf-fall! "You're in StarClan Whisperfang." A soft voice said. Whisperfang jumped and turned around. Swanfeather stood there, her eyes full of pity.

"I- I'm sorry Swanfeather." Whisperfang mewed, looking down.

"It's not your fault." Swanfeather said. A force beyond our power to stop is after Roselight- and her family. "

" why did it kill Shiningkit, and let Bloomkit live?" Whisperfang asked.

" I don't know, Whisperfang. Maybe it wishes to cause her more pain, later. And you must remember she believes Shiningkit is hers, and loved her as much as all the others. Then she stepped to the side to reveal three small figures.

" my kits!" Whisperfang cried joyfully.

"All of them." Swanfeather whispered, pointing to something with her tail.

"Bloomkit! What are you doing here?" Whisperfang exclaimed.

"I woke up here. Isn't it cool? Look! It's Flickerkit, Silencekit, and Shininingkit! But who are you? Whisperfang who's the white cat? Do you know her?" Bloomkit squealed.

"Slow down there Bloomkit." Swanfeather mewed." I came here to show you something." Swanfeather waved her tail and an image appeared In a puddle.

"It's our death!" Flickerkit exclaimed.

"Watch closely, little ones." Swanfeather said.

Something happened. Whisperfang didn't know what it was. But they were at the death scene. Whisperfang could see himself perking his ears at Roselight's cry.

"Can't we do anything?" Bloomkit asked quietly.

"No Bloomkit. Watch." Swanfeather said, gazing up at the pile of rocks. A sandy-colored cat slowly slunk out of the shadows.

"Swanfeather! Who is that?" Shiningkit asked.

"We don't know yet, my daughter. But if you see him, run." Swanfeather replied.

The cat nudged the rocks, and they started to wobble. They leaned towards the kits . Whisperfang saw Shiningkit look up in horror as the boulder came crashing down...

" NO! I don't want to watch anymore!" Whisperfang cried.

"

They were back in StarClan.

"You didn't have to see your kits die again." Swanfeather " But there are cats with powers, your kits among them that can save StormClan from his wrath."

"My kits have powers?" Whisperfang asked.

"Yeah, dad! Watch!" Flickerkit exclaimed. She closed her eyes and slowly made a flame. The flame turned blue, then white. It turned into the shape of a tiger and looked at Flickerkit for instructions.

"Oh yeah? Well my power is cooler!" Shiningkit said. She channeled a stream of water upwards, then made it into what looked like a butterfly. It flew into the tiger's mouth, and a few seconds later, the tiger exploded, and the water came out and evaporated.

" Shiningkit was given powers because StarClan thought it right. Silencekit and Bloomkit, it seems have not discovered their powers yet. If they have control over an element, they will have six servants they can summon. If not well... That still has to be found out."

Whisperfang saw the forest fading around him."wait! I want to know more! Swanfeather!" He yowled.

A voice replied, but it was not Swanfeather's.

"Who's Swanfeather?" Fadingstorm asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay Fadingstorm." Whisperfang sighed. Everyone knew the young warrior had had a crush on him since kithood.

Maybe one day he would be with her.

Bloomkit's POV

She was shaking. She opened her eyes to see Whisperfang.

"Come on Bloomkit. This cat killed your siblings, we must overcome him!" Whisperfang mewed urgently.

So it wasn't just too much fresh kill. Whisperfang remembered it too!

"But where?" Bloomkit asked. She wasn't allowed to go out of camp, and her intuition told her that no one else should know.

"We can afford to tell Froststar, but she may not be happy." Whisperfang replied.

"Just think like you're in battle. Someone wants to hurt the one you care about most. What do you do?" Whisperfang encouraged.

Bloomkit closed her eyes. Suddenly something happens. It starts out with a few leaves swirling around. Then more, and faster. A voice could be heard, and Bloomkit opened her eyes. Something emerged from the leaves.

"I am-"

It never had the chance to finish it's sentence, because something burst through the bushes. It was headed straight for Whisperfang.

~Phew, long chapter. Also, what do you think the kits' minions should be called? And who do you think is attacking, and why?tell me in your review!~


	7. Life-and Death

~ yes, I changed Silencekit's name to Silentkit. It seemed to suit him better, and I couldn't think of any warrior names for Silencekit. He might get a warrior name.~

Fira's POV

A sandy- colored tom burst through the bushes.

"No !" The kit cried.

I felt a powerful urge to protect my master.

I let out a powerful roar. My strong body shoved the cat out of the way with no trouble. "I am Fira!" I snarled. My breath sent him flying back.

"I'll be back." He said, and with that, he disappeared.

I heard the kit let out a sigh of relief, but it soon changed into one of horror.

"Whisperfang!" She yowled.

"I... Am sorry, little one." I murmured." What is your name?"

"My name is Bloomkit. It-it wasn't your fault." The she-kit murmured.

She threw her head back and let out a ghastly wail. I joined in with a terrible roar.

" Fira." Bloomkit said." You are dismissed."

And I disappeared until I was beckoned once more.

Silentkit's POV

Bloomkit was hurt. She might die any second, and there was no one to help her. She star ted to keel over. Silentkit realized that if no one helped her she would die. Silentkit's tail waved. "I'm going. He said, the words would echo throughout the forest to Swanfeather. Silentkit could suddenly see a faint aura around Bloomkit. Then it disappeared altogether.

"No!" Silentkit exclaimed. Green tendrils if light snaked towards Bloomkit. Silentkit padded towards her, feeling calm as he touched his nose to her body. Slowly, she started breathing again, and her eyes opened.

"Silentkit!" Bloomkit exclaimed.

The black tom stared down at her." I think I discovered my power. Power over life and death."

His blue eyes shone." I'm black for death, and my ears and tail are this marbled color for life. Goodbye Bloomkit. I'll see you soon." He slowly faded, but before he returned, Whisperfang spirit turned." Find the lost Clan."

~ what should the lost Clan be called? Bloomkit's almost an apprentice! Who will her mentor be?~


	8. Ceremonies and Thornfang's past

~yay! Bloomkit is finally finally becoming an apprentice. Surprisingly, it was pretty easy to kill Whisperfang. Hopefully this will be a long chapter, it should have at least three POVs~

Bloomkit's POV

Roselight was nudging me.

"Come on dear! Today is your apprentice ceremony, and I still haven't groomed you!"

I sighed, but got up . If only my siblings could be here with me. Before I knew it, I could see Silentkit , Shiningkit , and Flickerkit stood there.

"Bloomkit, StarClan has given us the ability to age as you do,in StarClan. As when you join StarClan, elders are strong , healthy warriors, we will stop at that age." Shiningkit said. "We're getting mentors! We'll tell you who we got tonight!" Flickerkit that, they disappeared. She felt Roselight's rough tongue on her pelt. She squirmed, trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

"No Bloomkit!" Roselight scolded." Do you want filthy fur at your apprentice ceremony?"

I sighed, but stopped wriggling. I didn't want filthy fur at my apprentice ceremony. If only Whisperfang were here to see it... But no, I couldn't think about it now. Then I heard a strong voice ring out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Ridge for a meeting!"

Fadingstorm's POV

I walked over to the ridge. I could see Bloomkit raise her head high. Just like her father... But I couldn't think about that now. Froststar had said I would get an apprentice soon, and this might be the one!

"Bloomkit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Bloompaw. Your mentor will be..." Froststar continued, her eyes searching the crowd of cats." - Fadingstorm."

My heart raced as I stood and padded over to Bloomkit-no, Bloompaw. What if I did it wrong? I slowly touched my nose to hers, and soon there were cheers of "Bloompaw!"

"You'll be wonderful." I murmured to my new apprentice." I just know it."

Flickerpaw's POV

"Bloomkit-I mean Bloompaw! Guess who I got!" I shouted.

"Hmmm?" Bloompaw asked, looking up.

"I got Fallenfang! She's really weird, supposedly she can'see all' but I don't believe one word if it! Shiningpaw got Shimmerfern, she's lucky! And Silentpaw got Sunheart, he's cool, but he makes Silentpaw train really hard, I saw! Did you discover your power yet? Did you? Silentpaw says something happened , but he won't tell us!" I exclaimed.

"I got Fadingstorm. I have nature powers. Whisperfang died, and then I died, but then Silentpaw brought me back to life ." Bloompaw said wearily. "By the way, who conducted your apprentice ceremony? I'd love to know who the leader of StarClan is!"

" she's White and black all around, I think she said her name was Aurora." I said. " a cat named Shimmer was there too, I think she was like , a deputy In case Aurora had to be in two places at once."

"Where are Shiningpaw and Silentpaw?" Bloompaw asked.

"Oh, Their mentors wouldn't let them, but Fallenfang said it was ' meant to be' . I guess having a loony mentor gives you privileges sometimes! Bye Bloompaw! Hope you get you warrior name soon!" I explained.

Bloompaw faded from view, and I ran of to tell Shiningpaw and Silentpaw what happened.

Thornfang's POV

So the kits are apprentices now, are they? Well, well. They've managed to reach that milestone, but I will kill them, for good! Roselight will suffer for what she did to me!

Flashback

"You've wronged the warrior code by taking a mate from another Clan, and then killed another cat when they found out! Gashstar will be avenged!" Frostsong, the deputy said.

My sister turned away. "You are no brother if mine, Thornfang. You have shamed our whole family, and made Gashstar's family suffer." Rejected! Both of my sisters had wronged me, but only that vile Roselight really wanted to." You are exiled, Thornfang. I'm sorry I have to do this." She bowed her head on grief." Forgive me brother, please."

Roselight licked Frostsong's cheek." He deserved it Frostsong. It was his fault. He doesn't deserve your pity." She said.

Stupid she-cat! She had sealed her fate. Frostsong had told me to forgive her, and I would. But not Roselight. She would suffer...I swore that I would make her life miserable alive, or dead. She would never be happy again...

End of Flashback.

That promise I had made moons ago... I still remembered it, and I would keep it.

~ and now you see why he hates Roselight. He had a reason, but that still doesn't make up for killing kits. Actually, Roselight is his sister, so he killed his OWN NIECES AND NEPHEW! OUTRAGEOUS! Mistystar, I did end up using Fallenfang! YAY! Also, I need warrior names for Bloompaw,Shiningpaw, and Flickerpaw. Due date is May 17th. If you submit a name past that date it will be ignored unless I think it is the best name ever. Bye for now!~


	9. Author note

For Silentpaw the warrior name is going to be Silentheart, in case you're wondering.

any good names for Bloompaw, Shiningpaw, and Flickerpaw? Also, the story was going to be mostly Roselight, but now she's just another character. We'll get into that more soon, I'm pretty sure. Remember to review!


	10. Battle training? Or something more?

~I didn't get as much names as I liked, so I'm giving you an extension. I think I have a name for Shiningpaw, but if you want to give me more names, you can. Still am clueless for Flickerpaw and Bloompaw. Sorry for the late update.~

Bloompaw's POV

"Duck, Bloompaw! Good, now roll!" Fadingstorm shouted. As there were no other apprentices, Stormflight, one of the young warriors, had been chosen to fight with her. I flashed my paw in the air above her head, causing her to look up, while at the same time sweeping her forelegs out from under her."

Stormflight grunted as she hit the ground.

"Good job Bloompaw!" Fadingstorm shouted." I'll bring a warrior that's a bit more advanced." Fadingstorm looked a bit puzzled, as she didn't know why Bloompaw was training so hard.

I had advanced so much the last three moons, I was able to beat the younger warriors without much difficulty. I was determined to beat that cat. At that moment, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fadingstorm's voice." Bloompaw, I've brought Forestpelt. He's only a moon older than Stormflight. If you can beat him we can start battling two cats at once, and maybe co-battling."

"Ready?" Forestpelt asked. Bloompaw nodded, and then hopped to the side, anticipating his strategy. Moments later, he landed in the spot Bloompaw had been, and I swept one his paws out from under him, and leaped on him, pinning him down. He purred softly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you surrender?" I growled

"...No." Forestpelt mewed, flicking my back paws out from under me, and surging upward with all he had. But I was not beaten yet. I rolled over on my back, exposing my belly knowing Forestpelt could not resist. As he leaped for me, I raised all of my paws to the sky. Forestpelt grunted as he was thrusted upwards. I took the chance in his moment of weakness. I was able to pin him down again, but this time I took precautions, immobilizing his paws.

"Surrender." I purred. His eyes met mine.

"Fine." Forestpelt grumbled. "Just get off of me!" I was hurt for a second, but then I noticed the playful glint in his eyes. I let him up." Good job, Bloompaw!" Fadingstorm called. I beamed with pride. "I'll give you a choice. We can do two exercises, would you like to battle with a partner, battle two cats, or battle two cats with a partner?"

"I'd like to practice battling with a partner, so I'll do those to exercises." I mewed. I was pretty sure the evil cat, i needed a name for him, I'll call him Dusty for now. Anyway, I was pretty sure Dusty didn't have help, but I would, so I would learn that first.

"I'll be your partner!" Forestpelt exclaimed. His eyes were beautiful, lots of different shades if green in each one.

"Sure." I mewed. I still wasn't sure if I liked this enthusiastic tom or not.

"Alright, Stormflight and I will demonstrate." Fadingstorm meowed. "Forestpelt, come here and attack us." Forestpelt obliged, and Bloompaw watched as he leaped on

Stormflight. Fadingstorm swatted his back legs with her paw, and as Forestpelt whirled around, Stormflight leaped on him and pinned him down while Fadingstorm paced around them, alert in case if an escape. " alright, I give up." I heard Forestpelt say to his sister. Forestpelt walked back over to me, and our pelts brushed lightly. Instinctively, I jumped back, shooting a glare at Forestpelt.

"S-sorry!" Forestpelt stammered quickly.

I relaxed. I decided I did like him." It's alright." I purred. But there was no time for chit-chat on the battle field. We were on alert now. We prowled in circles around each other, each protecting the other. Our fur touched occasionally, but I didn't mind anymore. Suddenly, Stormflight was leaping at me. I used my size to my advantage, and slipped away at amazing speed. I guess there are some advantages to being the smallest if the litter. I kept my mind on the battle. Forestpelt and I stayed next to each other, and when Fadingstorm or Stormflight darted in, we matched each other blow for blow, until they were driven out. I realized we weren't losing, but we weren't winning either.

" to the trees." I hissed to Forestpelt. We bolted to the trees, leaving two very confused cats in the clearing.

"I guess they gave up." I heard Stormflight say from the clearing. Forestpelt and I huddled together until we agreed on a plan. We leaped from tree to tree, hissing and snarling. When Fadingstorm and Stirmflight seemed confused enough, we leaped to the ground, circling them, closing in a bit more each time. Eventually, I brought up the courage to scurry in a strange weaving pattern in between Fadingstorm and Stormflight's legs. I carefully nudged then as I ran by, and was out by the time they collapsed. Forestpelt helped me hold them down, and they surrendered. After a bit more of this, we went home, but as we walked back to camp, Stormflight remarked;" you sure are getting close with Forestpelt."

"I am not!" I hissed, suddenly defensive.

"Calm down, I'm kidding." Stormflight mewed.

"But you do seem as if you're becoming a bit more than friends..." Fadingstorm added.

Maybe that was true, but I didn't want yo accept it, at least not now.

~And you can see a bit if BloomXForest here.

Is Forestpelt too old for Bloompaw?

Let's do the math.

Moon= month

6 moons + 3 moons = 7 moons

6 moons + 7 moons(Forestpelt got his warrior name early for rescuing kits from fox, usually I make them train for at least eleven moons.)+ moon + half moon = 14 and a half moons

14 moons -7 moons = 7 moons

7 moons + 1 half moon = 7 and a half moons

Sooooooooooo... Forestpelt and Bloompaw are 7 months apart in age. Acceptable pairing? Yes, I think so.~


	11. Another author note

I forgot to write down the extension date, so you have until the 23d. Thanks for all of the names! I only need names for Flickerpaw now, but you can send in names for the others, because I may change my mind. Also, who likes ForestXBloom?


	12. Discoveries

~ the time has come... Almost.

For Silentpaw- Silentheart

Flickerpaw- Flickershade, Flickerbird, or Flickerstorm

Shiningpaw-Shiningmist or Shiningwing

Bloompaw-Bloompath or Bloomwillow

Sorry for the long non-updating. I have about zero excuses. Oh wait! Laziness! There's one!~

Bloompaw's POV

Leaf-fall had turned to Leaf-bare, and StormClan had reached beyond Clan boundaries. "Come on!" Fadingstorm mewed. I was on a patrol with Fadingstorm, Stormflight, Forestpelt, Mintsplash, and Darkfern. Froststar was friendly to me, seeing as I had lost almost everything, and on top of that, we were kin. So I was on patrol with my tight group of friends, except for Jaystorm, who had moved to the nursery. Roselight had been miserable, and neglected me. I was disappointed, but forgave my mother. I believed I would have done the same, been in my mother's place.

"What's this?" I heard Darkfern, who was leading the patrol, say.

I tasted the air and caught a strange scent, it was of cats, and it seemed as if they were marking their borders. "Strange." I mewed. Suddenly I heard a gruff voice say "just where do you think you are going?" It looked like a patrol, like a Clan.

"Who are you?" Forestpelt asked.

"We are warriors of MistClan. I am Brushmask, and this is the lost Clan.

Something in my head clicked.

"Find the lost Clan." Whisperfang had said.

"... This is the lost Clan." Brushmask had explained.

"The lost Clan!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself." Whisperfang told me to find you!"

Brushmask narrowed his eyes." Whisperfang... Dustclaw, get Icestorm and Eaglescream. They said something about a cat with stars in his fur... I think his name was Whisperfang."

~ whoo! Lost clan! Who thinks there should be some kind of love story something with BloomXBrush ooooooor we could have ForestXBloom encounter trouble. Help me decide. I mean, Forestpelt is going to be her mate whatever happens, don't worry. Just want to know what I should do. Maybe BloomXEagle, but I better introduce Eaglescream first. I have forever wanted to have a name with scream in it. Icecreamscream would have been better. Maybe fir a funny fanfic~


	13. Warriors

~ yeah. Only guest( I don't know who you are, but thanks!) voted for the names. Soooooo he/she gets the names they voted for.~

Bloompaw's POV

"Bloompaw! Come on!" Fadingstorm yowled. I only had a moment to watch Jaystorm's kits. Today was my assessment! Jaystorm's mew snapped me out of my thoughts." This one is Aspenkit, the little blue-grey tom is Heronkit. Would you like to name the light brown one?" I was taken aback. I knew we were good friends, but I never thought she would ask me to name her kit! I nodded shakily." I like Finchkit." I

purred.

"That's perfect." Jaystorm told me.

"Bloompaw! Do you want to miss your assessment?!" I heard Fadingstorm yowl.

I purred in amusement." Bye, Jaystorm!" I called.

Later that day:

"Bloompaw! Bloompaw, did you pass?" Leafshadow mewed as she padded towards me with Featherlight. Moonwhisper padded close behind them. I was surprised. They hadn't talked to me since... The accident. I shrugged. Maybe they were just afraid to talk to me after it happened. "Yes!" I mewed. "My warrior ceremony will be at sundown."

"That's great, Bloompaw!" Featherlight purred.

"We'll make you a nest." Moonwhisper mewed shyly.

"Well, bye Bloompaw! We'll see you at sundown!" Leafshadow bounced off.

I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Stormflight and Forestpelt were already waiting for me.

"Bloompaw! Look at what Forestpelt caught! It's huge!" Stormflight mewed.

I looked over. At Forestpelt's paws sat a hare. Stormflight was right, it was huge.

"Well, there's more than enough for all if us." Forestpelt mewed warmly. When I approached, he whispered softly in my ear" I can't wait for you to be a warrior." I purred and lay down next to him. Stormflight shot me a teasing glance, and I shot her a playful hiss. The next thing I knew, we were tussling on the ground together.

"Bloompaw, if you want to become a warrior, you might want to try not acting like a kit." Fadingstorm padded over and started to groom herself. I purred." Sorry Fadingstorm!"

Fadingstorm looked amused, and started to say something when Froststar's voice rang out:" let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Ledge!"

As all the cats padded forward, My heart was racing." Wish me luck." I murmured.

"Fadingstorm, is this apprentice ready to become a warrior?" Froststar asked.

"She is, Froststar." Fadingstorm mewed.

"Bloompaw, do you promise to protect your Clan, and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Froststar continued.

"I do." I mewed.

" then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bloompaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Bloomwillow. StarClan honors your courage and strong spirit. May you serve StormClan for many moons to come."

"Bloomwillow! Bloomwillow!" Her Clanmates chanted.

At dawn, as she fell asleep in her den, she appeared in StarClan.

"Hi, Bloomwillow! We're warriors now too! I'm Flickershade, this is Shiningwing, and this is Silentheart!" Flickershade mewed.

"That's great!" I purred.

Suddenly, a white she-cat slunk up behind the newly-made warriors.

"Swanfeather!" I cried.

"Yes." She purred. " remember MistClan?" She asked.

I tried to remember. That had been moons ago! " yes... Why do you want to know?" I asked.

" because I am from the lost Clan, and Shiningwing's father is the very cat you met."

"You mean..." I started.

" yes. Brushmask."

Allegiances:

Only relevant ones will be here.

StormClan

Leader: Froststar-white with blue eyes, silver paws and designs running throughout her body. Roselight's sister.

Deputy: Darkfern- dark chocolate shade if brown, almost black. Green eyes, right eye has amber specks.

Medicine cat: Mistsong- grey tabby she cat with black ears. Roselight's close friend

Warriors:

Forestpelt- light brown tabby with strange eyes; olive green with other shades mixing through them.

Stormflight- bouncy gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes, Forestpelt's sister

Fadingstorm- light grey smooth pelt, golden paws, and golden streaks on ears and tail.-Mintsplash's sister.

Mintsplash- white she-cat with green eyes, grey patches over her body.

Bloomwillow- tortoiseshell with striking blue eyes.

Roselight- tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Ravenfang- black tom with dark gray stripes. Whisperfang's brother.

Birchwhisker- light brown tabby tom with Amber eyes. Roselight's future mate.

Featherlight- soft silver she-cat with grey eyes. Gentle and calm.

Leafshadow- chocolate-brown she-cat with energetic personality and lightning-like streaks running down her sides.

Moonwhisper-Silver with Amber eyes. Small white streaks on tail-tip.

Queens: Jaystorm- blu she-cat with white paws. Mother to Mousetail's kits,( Mousetail is an irrelevant character that will hardly be mentioned.) Aspenkit- dark brown she-cat, Heronkit-Blue-grey tom with black paws, and Finchkit- light grey tom with white paws

MistClan

Leader: unknown

Deputy: Brushmask- Dark brown tabby with mask-like black markings on his face.

Medicine cat: unknown

Warriors:

Icestorm- silvery she cat with grey eyes

Dustclaw- sandy tom with blue eyes

Eaglescream- chocolate brown with silver eyes

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Queens:

Unknown, mother to Dustclaw's kits, Birdkit and unknown.

~ unknown means that you can send in characters for them! Yay!~


End file.
